Hair Trend
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Karena ketidak sengajaan, Itachi membakar rambut Neji... Neji yang marah minta pertanggung jawabannya... Apa yang dilakukan Itachi dan apa yang akan terjadi? Oneshot Review plezz!


**Summary**: Karena suatu hal, Itachi tidak sengaja membakar rambut Neji… tentu saja Neji meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Itachi… apa yang akan dilakukannya?

**A/N**: Sekali lagi ini request dari mbak Nice… semoga kau suka… n' juga yang baca!!!!!! Btw… pertama mikir mau dibakar ato dipotong rambutnya… trus tanya Nice 'B' _(Bakar)_ ato 'P' _(Potong)._ Dia sih jawab potong… jadi yang di atas harusnya ga sengaja kepotong… tapi… tapi… aku tetap memilih rambutnya kebakar aja biar menarik )) _–sori Nice…-

* * *

_

**Hair Trend**

"Neji nii-san?!!!" seru Hinata kaget

"A… halo…" sapa Neji

"Hei, permisi…" sapa Itachi

"Itachi-san??? Ha… halo… um… Neji nii-san… ra… rambutmu…" _(Hinata)_

"Em… Hinata-san sebentar yah…" kata Itachi sambil melihat Neji yang pucat "dia sedang sangat terpukul sekarang ini…" bisik Itachi kepada Hinata

"Oh… baik… kutinggal dulu ya…" kata Hinata "Baik-baik ya, Neji nii-san…" bisik Hinata

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Neji sendirian di kamar Neji

* * *

"Hinata nee-san… Neji nii-san kenapa?" tanya Hanabi 

"Begini… rambutnya terbakar saat ia akan menyapa Itachi-san yang juga sedang latihan…" jawab Hinata

"Hihihi… jadi rambutnya tinggal…?" _(Hanabi)_

"Sepundak…" sambung Hinata

"Hoho… kena _azab_ dari ayah kaleee…" kata Hanabi menyindir sepupunya yang sedang ada di kamar

* * *

"Hei… Itachi…" panggil Neji dengan sedikit hawa membunuh 

"E… ya??? A… ada apa???" tanya Itachi takut-takut

"Bisa jelaskan ini?!!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya yang tinggal sepundak, terbakar

"Yah… maaf…" kata Itachi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"TIDAK BISA!!!!!!!! INI RAMBUTKU YANG BERHARGA!!!!!! KAUBAKAR BEGITU SAJA???!!!" seru Neji marah

"Sori, men! Salah sendiri pas aku latihan _Goukakyu no Jutsu_ kamu nongol tiba-tiba!" balas Itachi

"Jangan salahkan aku juga! Aku juga lagi latihan saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan memutuskan untuk menyapamu!" seru Neji

"…" _(Itachi)_

"…" _(Neji)_

"Yah… kau beruntung…" kata Itachi sambil menghela nafas

"BERUNTUNG?!!!!" seru Neji kaget

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada rambut Neji??? Kok bisa terbakar?! Mari kita baca ceritanya… Pagi hari sebelum kejadian ini… 

"Silahkan…" _(Hinata)_

"Ah… terima kasih Hinata-sama…" kata Neji

"Hinata, ayo cepat duduk…" kata Hiashi

"Baik…" Hinata mengangguk

Pagi hari ini Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata dan Neji berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama…

"Hinata, kudengar nanti kau ada misi…" kata Hiashi

"Iya…" kata Hinata

"Misi apa Hinata nee-san?" tanya Hanabi

"Um… misi menjadi bodyguard seorang ilmuwan kembali ke negara asalnya di Kirigakure…" kata Hinata menjelaskan

"Ooh…"_(Hanabi)_

"Tapi… kali ini… kelompoknya terdiri dari aku, Sasuke-san dan… Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata tersipu

"Ehem…" _(Hanabi)_

"Semoga kau berhasil Hinata-sama…" kata Neji

"terima kasih…" kata Hinata

"Hinata…" _(Hiashi)_

"Ha-I? Otousama?" _(Hinata)_

"Yang penting jangan halangi rekan-rekanmu…" kata Hiashi sambil melanjutkan makannya

"Ha-i…!!!" _(Hinata)_

"Ah, aku juga ada keperluan, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat…" kata Neji

"Keperluan?" tanya Hiashi

"Hari ini, kelompokku akan mengadakan latihan bersama sehari…" kata Neji

"Oh… berusahalah…" kata Hanabi menyemangati sepupunya

"terima kasih!" seru Neji

"Hei, Neji…" panggil Hiashi

"Ya, Hiashi-sama?" _(Neji)_

"Kapan kau akan memotong rambutmu itu?" tanya Hiashi

"Eeeeh?!!!!!" _(Neji)_

"Eeeeeh?!!!!!" Hinata juga sama kagetnya

"Oh… biar menyamai Ayah sekarang ini ya?" tanya Hanabi

"Uh… aku…" _(Neji)_

" Ini _trend_ baru di kalangan Hyuuga sekarang ini tahu!!!!!!!!" seru Hiashi dengan efek api-api di sekitarnya…

"Uh… tapi…" Neji melihat rambut ayah sepupunya yang sekarang ini sudah pendek… bayangkan saja gayanya sama seperti Naruto Cuma rambut atasnya kagak jabrik

"HUEK…" batin Neji

"10 x 10… cepe dee…" kata Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"sebenernya tu norak banget… aneh gitulah… " batin Hanabi menahan tawanya

"Uh… _otousama_…" _(Hinata)_

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama… aku harus segera pergi!!!! Terima kasih makanannya…!" seru Neji sambil buru-buru lari meninggalkan sarapannya

"Neji nii-san?!" seru Hinata kaget

"Yare-yare…" Hanabi geleng-geleng kepala

"Neji! JANGAN LUPAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Hiashi

"OMFG… no way rambutku akan kupotong seperti itu!!!!" batin Neji

* * *

_Di tempat latihan_

"Lee, Neji, Ten Ten! Kalian sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan?!" tanya Guy dengan semangat

"Ha-I!!!" jawab mereka

"Bagus! Segera laksanakan!!!!" seru Guy

"Ha-I!!!"

* * *

"Fuh… lari 1000 km selesai… push up 2000 kali… selesai… sit up 2500 kali… selesai… Gile… capek banget…" kata Neji sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya dan sambil melihat daftar latihannya 

"Guy-sensei memang gila…" kata Ten Ten menghapus keringatnya

"Hei!!! Ini adalah latihan yang baik! Jangan jelek-jelekkan Guy-sensei!!!" seru Lee membela gurunya

"Ya… ya…" _(Ten Ten)_

"…" _(Neji)_

"Latihan ini memang mematikan… tapi… bagus juga…" batin Neji

"Sekarang kita harus…" Ten Ten melihat daftar yang diberikan Guy " lempar kunai 3000 kali…"

"Ukh…" _(Neji)_

"Osh! Mari kita segera laksanakan!!!" seru Lee semangat

"3000?!!!! Kunai-kunai dari mana?!!!!" seru Neji

JLEB!!!!!

"Ap… apa ini?!" seru Ten Ten kaget

"musuhkah?!" kata Neji memasang kuda-kudanya dan begitu juga Lee

"Bu… bukan… ini…" _(Ten Ten)_

Ten Ten membacakan pesan yang terdapat di bungkusan itu

"Kalian bertiga harus latihan melempar kunai sebanyak 3000 kali… karena itu aku memberikan masing-masing dari kalian 1000 buah kunai… Guy…" kata Ten Ten membacakan isi pesan itu

"Oh…" _(Neji)_

"Oooh!!!! TERIMA KASIH GUY-SENSEEII!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Lee

"Ya sudah… nih punyamu Neji… nih punyamu Lee… dan ini punyaku…" kata Ten Ten sambil membagikan kunai-kunai itu

"Kita mulai!!!!!" seru Lee

JLEB!!!!! JLEB!!!!!! JLEB!!!!!!!! 

Beberapa kunai menancap di pohon

"Ah… sudah 2384 kunai… masih ada… 616 kunai lagi…" kata Neji

_BLARRR!!!!!_

"Hek?! Apa itu?" batin Neji penasaran

Neji segera mendatangi arah suara itu… dan ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam ber-icon awan berwarna merah

"Heh? Itu kakaknya si Uchiha? Coba kuampiri ah…" batin Neji

"Halo Ita—" _(Neji)_

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!!!" _(Itachi)_

Belum selesai perkataan Neji, ia kaget karena tiba-tiba ada bola api yang besar menghampiri Neji. Untung Neji sempat menghindar tapi sayangnya rambutnya yang menjadi korban…

"AKH!!!!!!!! PANAASSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Neji

"Hah?! Neji?!" seru Itachi kaget

Itachi segera menghampiri Neji yang berusaha mematikan sisa api di rambutnya

"Aw… pan— GYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAMBUTKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Neji panik

"HAH?!!!!!! Ra… RAMBUTMU TERBAKAR?!!!" seru Itachi kaget

"Oh no!!!!! My hair!!!!!! Hartaku yang berharga!!!!!! Hidupku!!!!!!! TIDAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Neji "HUAAAA!!!!!!!! RAMBUTKu— mff…"

"Ssssttt!!!!!!! Jangan berisik!!!! Nanti yang lain dengar lagi!!!! Bisa kena masalah kau!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil membungkam mulut Neji

"mmmff… PUAH!!!! Kau juga, tau!" seru Neji

"Hmph… huhuhu…. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _(Itachi)_

"SIALAN LU!!!! SUDAH MBAKAR RAMBUTKU MASIH BISA KETAWA?!!!!!!" teriak Neji marah

"Sori… sori… hihihi… lucu aja liatnya… rambutmu itu loh… hahaha…" kata Itachi tertawa-tawa

"Grrr… 'Jyuuken'!!!!!" Neji memasang kuda-kudanya

"Tu… tunggu dulu!!!!! Sekarang kita pergi dari sini dulu!!!!!" ajak Itachi

"Tapi… rambutku… hiks…" air mata Neji menetes…

"Oh… sial… kenapa orang jadi manis banget kalo mereka lagi menangis…" batin Itachi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sedikit

"Y… ya… sekarang ja… jangan nangis lagi!!!! A… Ayo, ke rumahmu dulu!!!!" kata Itachi terbata-bata

"Uh… iya… hiks…" jawab Neji sambil menghapus air matanya _–wew…-_

"sudah… sudah… ayo ke rumahmu…" ajak Itachi

"…" Neji menutupi rambutnya

"… nih…" Itachi melepas jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Neji… _-baiknya… hehehe…-_

"Uh? … arigatou Itachi-san…" kata Neji sambil menutupi rambutnya dengan jubah Itachi

"… Ayo… cepat…" _(Itachi)_

Lalu mereka segera ke rumah Neji…

_Kira-kira seperti itulah kejadian sebelum mereka di rumah Neji… Kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya… -openingnya…-_

"Hei… Itachi…" panggil Neji dengan sedikit hawa membunuh

"E… ya??? A… ada apa???" tanya Itachi takut-takut

"Bisa jelaskan ini?!!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya yang tinggal sepundak, terbakar

"Yah… maaf…" kata Itachi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"TIDAK BISA!!!!!!!! INI RAMBUTKU YANG BERHARGA!!!!!! KAUBAKAR BEGITU SAJA???!!!" seru Neji marah _–sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu…-_

"Sori, _men_! Salah sendiri pas aku latihan _Goukakyu no Jutsu_ kamu nongol tiba-tiba!" balas Itachi

"Jangan salahkan aku juga! Aku juga lagi latihan saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan memutuskan untuk menyapamu!" seru Neji

"…" _(Itachi)_

"…" _(Neji)_

"Yah… kau beruntung…" kata Itachi sambil menghela nafas

"BERUNTUNG?!!!!" seru Neji kaget

"Ya… BERUNTUNG!!!!!" seru Itachi

"Be… run… tung… ha… haha… hahahahaha!!!!! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERUNTUNG?!!!!!" seru Neji kesal

"Serius nih… kau memang beruntung…" kata Itachi dengan nada serius

"beruntung gimana?!!!" seru Neji

"kau pernah dengar 'Ichiha'?" tanya Itachi

"Ichiha? hmm… oh… bukankah dia hair styler yang sudah pensiun setahun lalu?" tanya Neji

"Tepat!!!" seru Itachi

"Lalu apa?" tanya Neji yang masih kebingungan

"Fufufu…" Itachi tertawa

"Ja… jangan-jangan…" _(Neji)_

"Hohoho!!!! Benar sekali!!! Orang itu adalah a—" _(Itachi)_

"Jangan-jangan dia itu orang yang dulu pernah motong rambutnya Britney Spir sampe botak itu?!" seru Neji

"Wha—" _(Itachi)_

"Ternyata… Jadi itu dia ya?!!!" _(Neji)_

_GUBRAK!!!!_

"Ya… am…pun!!!! BAKA!!!! Kalo itu namanya Ichiro!" seru Itachi mengoreksi kata-kata Neji

"Sapa yang lo sebut baka, hah?!" seru Neji tersinggung

"Kamu! Ichiha itu a—" _(Itachi)_

"Jangan-jangan dia itu adalah saudaramu lagi?!" seru Neji kaget

"Eh?" _(Itachi)_

"Habis… namanya 'Ichiha'. Jangan-jangan itu nama samaran… harusnya Uchiha!!!! Ato jangan-jangan 'Ichiha Uchiha'?!" tanya Neji dengan nama yang ditentukannya sendiri"

_GUBRAK!!!!!!!!_

"Dasar Bodoh!!!!! 'Ichiha' itu AKU!!!! Dari kependekan Itachi Uchiha!!!" seru Itachi

"…" _(Neji)_

"…" _(Itachi)_

"WHAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!" seru Neji kaget

* * *

"Sudahlah! Cepat duduk!!!!" seru Itachi 

"Ta… tapi…" _(Neji)_

"Rambutmu mau kaya gitu terus?" tanya Itachi lirik-lirik ke arah rambut Neji yang hangus

"Uugh… Nanti si Sasuke dateng lagi…" keluh Neji

"Tenang otouto-ku lagi keluar…" kata Itachi

"Ah…"

**Flash back**

"Hinata, kudengar nanti kau ada misi…" kata Hiashi

"Iya…" kata Hinata

"Misi apa Hinata nee-san?" tanya Hanabi

"Um… misi menjadi bodyguard seorang ilmuwan kembali ke negara asalnya di Kirigakure…" kata Hinata menjelaskan

"Ooh…"_(Hanabi)_

"Tapi… kali ini… kelompoknya terdiri dari aku, Sasuke-san dan… Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata tersipu

**Flash back opp**

"ooh… gitu…" _(Neji)_

Akhirnya Neji duduk diam dan Itachi mulai merapikan rambutnya dengan cepat…

_15 menit kemudian_

"WOAH!!!!!!" _(Neji)_

"Huh… Kemampuanku memang sama sekali tidak berkurang…" kata Itachi dengan bangga dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil di sekitarnya

"Ra… rambutku…" _(Neji)_

"Hehehe… gimana? Cantik—"

Belum selesai Itachi bicara sudah dipotong sama Neji

"WOI!!!!! YOU _BASTARD_!!!!!!!! AKU BUKAN CEWEK TAU!!!!!! POTONGANNYA GAYA CEWEK!!!!! KAU SUDAH GILA?!" teriak Neji marah + kaget sambil berkaca

"Eh… kamu cewek-kan?" tanya Itachi kaget

"… COWOK!!!!" seru Neji

**CTAR!!!!!** –efek guntur- 

"WHAT?!!!! Kupikir cewek! Rambutmu kan tadi panjang!!!!! Jadi kubuatin gaya cewek!!!" seru Itachi menjelaskan

"Sialan… dilihat aja udah cowokkan?!" seru Neji

"dilihat… dari apanya…?" Itachi lirik-lirik ke…

"GOBLOKK!!!!!!! NGAWUR!!!!!! DASAR LO!!!!! NGERES!!!!! SIALAN!!!!!" teriak Neji melampiaskan kemarahannya

"Ya dah, ga usah marah lagi… kalo mo gaya cowok, kubotak sekalian aja…"

_**GELEGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ _–efek kilat-_

"WHAT?!!!! GA MAU!!!!" seru Neji

"Ya sudah! Terima tuh! Lagian wajahmu… manis juga kok… hehehe…" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh-kekeh

"Ugh…" _(Neji)_

"Sabar Neji… mending daripada dibotak… sabar… sabar…" batin Neji menahan amarahnya

"OK! Sekarang sudah selesaikan masalahnya?" kata Itachi memasang tampang 'Hore, aku bebas dari masalah!'

"Satu lagi…" Sela Neji

"Apa?" tanya Itachi

"Ke…na…pa… mo…del…ram…but…nya… mi…rip…" _(Neji)_

"Mirip 'paan?" tanya Itachi ga sabaran

"MIRIP RAMBUT BAGIAN BELAKANGMU TAU!!!!!" seru Neji

"Ah! Baguskan??? _Finishing touch_-nya loh!!!" kata Itachi bangga

"Ga mau!!!!!! JELEK BANGET!!!!!" seru Neji sambil mengambil gunting

"EH?!!!! LO MAU APAIN _MASTER PIECE_ GUA?!!!!" teriak Itachi kaget

"_Master piece_?! Wek, cuh!!!! Kamu yang gunting ato kugunting sendiri!!!!" ancam Neji

"…" Itachi terdiam

"duh… kalo dia yang gunting… master piece-ku bakal ancur!!!! Tapi kalo kugunting lagi nanti master pieceku juga ancur…" _(Batin Itachi)_

"1…" _(Neji)_

"Waks?!!!! Gimana ini?!!!!! Ayo Itachi tentuin!!!!" batin Itachi panik

"2…" Neji sudah siap-siap memotong rambut belakangnya

"GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" _(Itachi)_

"Ti—" _(Neji)_

"OK!!!! OK!!!!! Aku guntingin model-nya yang beda!!!!" seru Itachi sambil memegang tangan Neji yang memegang guntingnya

"Heh… gitu dong!!!!" kata Neji

"Sial… kalah deh gua… hiks…" batin Itachi "Padahal sudah keren gitu…" batinnya kecewa

_5 menit kemudian_

"Nah… gitu dong! Bagusan yang ini kalee…" kata Neji sambil bercermin

"Hiks… master piece-ku…" _(Itachi)_

"Thanks yah! Dengan begini aku tinggal nuntut elo kalo rambut gua rusak ajah!" kata Neji dengan tenang

"WHAT?!!!!" seru Itachi kaget _(panic mode on…)

* * *

_

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah… 

"ugh… rambutku jadi pendek gini… mana gaya rambut cewek lagi… sial… kena azab-kah aku??? _-dari Hiashi-_" batin Neji

Saat ia sedang melewati warung ramen, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar sehingga ia berencana untuk mampir

"Ugh… aku laper… tadi latihannya berat sekali… belum selese lagi… duh…" batin Neji

"Kurasa aku akan mampir dulu…"

"Oh… Selamat datang!!!" sapa paman pemilik Ramen Ichiraku

"Minta Ramen spesial-nya satu…" pesan Neji

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar!" balasnya

Lalu Neji pun segera duduk. Ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi… langganan ramen Ichiraku tiap harinya… Yaitu Naruto

"Hei, Naruto…" sapa Neji

"Hmff??? Swapa kamwu? Matamu itwu… dawi kwan _(klan)_ Hwuuga ywah? " tanya Naruto dengan ramen di mulutnya

"WHAT?!!!! Kamu ga tau siapa aku?!" seru Neji kaget

"SLURRRP…" Naruto menghisap ramen-nya dan mengunyahnya lalu menelannya…

"ooi…" _(Neji)_

"Ah! Enak!!!! Memang kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Wah… manis juga…" batin Naruto

"GLEK… gara-gara potongan rambut ini…" batin Neji

"Eh… bukan apa-apa… anggap saja yang tadi tidak terjadi…" kata Neji

"Oh, ya sudah… paman aku pergi dulu!" seru Naruto

"Ya! Datanglah lagi!" Paman pemilik membalas lambaian tangan Naruto "Silahkan ramennya!"

"Terima kasih…" _(Neji)_

"Btw aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini… apa kau orang baru?" tanya paman pemilik

"Eh? Ugh… uhuk…uhuk…" Neji tersedak "Ehm… mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu…" kata Neji

"Oh… kalau begitu aku traktir yang satu ini! Lain kali datang yah!!!!" kata paman pemilik

"Terima kasih…" jawab Neji

"Sebenernya gua 'Neji'… sori n' tengkyu yah paman…" batin Neji

Sesampainya Neji di rumah 

"_Tataima_…" _(Neji)_

"Sial bener gua hari ini… udah rambut dipotong… pada ga ngenal aku lagi…" batin Neji sambil menghela nafas

Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil berpikir 

"Sial… Naruto tidak tahu… bahkan Lee dan Ten Ten… malah nganggap aku model lagi… terus tadi ada _stalker_ yang namanya itu Jiraiya… bayangkan si _ero-senin_ itu?!! Masa sampe segitunya?! Parah banget… yang laennya juga…" batin Neji

CKREK… 

"Oh… halo Hinata-sama… Hanabi-sa—" _(Neji)_

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya masuk ke rumahku?!" seru Hanabi

"Sudah Hanabi-chan… um… kau siapa?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Bahkan Hinata-sama dan Hanabi-san juga tidak tahu?!!!" batin Neji kecewa

"Aku NEJI!!!!" seru Neji

"Mana buktinya?!" Seru Hanabi masih tidak yakin

Lalu Neji membuka ikat kepalanya, memperlihatkan segel yang sudah didapatnya sejak kecil

"Segel itu… kau dari Bunke?" tanya Hinata

"Iya! GUA NEJI!!!!!" seru Neji sekali lagi

"Hmm… semua Bunke punya itu… apa ada bukti lain?!" tanya Hanabi

"… karena dulu kecil aku pernah memandikanmu _(Hanabi)_… Jadi… aku tahu kalau di atas pntt-mu ada 3 tahi lalat yang berjejer…hmph…" kata Neji sambil menahan tawanya

"WHAT?!!!!! KOK BISA TAU?!!!!" seru hanabi kaget + malu

"JANGAN-JANGAN STALKER GUA?!" batin hanabi _–ke GR-an -_

"Jadi kau memang benar Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata

"IYA!!!!! GUEEE NEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Neji meyakinkan kedua sepupunya itu

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!" seru Hiashi yang tiba-tiba datang setelah mendengar keributan itu

"Otousama?!" _(Hanabi)_

"Hiashi-sama…" _(Neji)_

"Hm? Siapa ini? Kau dari Bunke ya?" tanya Hiashi setelah mencermati Neji

"… kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Neji sambil memasang wajah 'tau pleaseee!!!!!!'

"Uh… tidak… siapa kamu?" tanya Hiashi kebingungan

"Otousama dia Neji nii-san…" kata Hinata

"Ne… NEJI?!!!" seru Hiashi kaget

"Ya, aku Neji…" kata Neji

"Kau sudah potong rambut?! Cepet banget! Padahal dulu sudah kupaksa 12293 kali tapi kamu ga mau-mau?!!!" seru Hiashi kaget

"Itu 12294 kali Hiashi-sama…" koreksi Neji

"yah… pokoknya… model rambutmu itu…" _(Hiashi)_

"Ugh…" _(Neji)_

"Kaya cewek…" bisik Hanabi ke kakaknya

"model itu…" _(Hiashi)_

"Ssst… diam…" _(Hinata)_

"OH!!! MODEL ITU BAGUS SEKALI UNTUKMU!!!! COCOOOOOKKK SEKALI!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" seru Hiashi

"E?" _(Neji)_

"Ah… rasanya seperti punya 3 orang anak perempuan…" kata Hiashi senang

"E?" Neji masih terbengong-bengong

"Waa!!!! Aku punya kakak baru!!!" seru hanabi senang

"Neji nii-san… jadi kakakku?" _(Hinata)_

"WHAT?!!!!!" Neji kaget karena ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jawaban itu

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HINATA, HANABI KITA AKAN BERPESTA MALAM INI!!!! Neji, kau boleh pakai kimono Hinata… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" seru Hiashi semangat

"Ha-I!" jawab kedua anaknya dengan senang

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!" _(Neji)_

**End…**

* * *

A/N: Begitulah… akhirnya mereka bakal berpesta… hohoho… aneh ga sih? Pertama kalinya bikin yang ItaNeji… walo bukan romance… well… review OK?! Nice moga-moga suka yeeeh… Yang laen juga XD **TS**

Yuuichi (Y): Waaa… Neji seneng yah!!!!

Neji (N): seneng apanya?!

Y: model rambutmu bagus lho!!!

N: dasar!!!! Model kaya cewek begini?!!

Y: Kyaa!!!! _Kawaii_-nya!!!!

N: Sialan lo…

Itachi (I): Ah! _Master piece_-ku!!!! _(lari-lari ke arah Neji)_

Y: Berterima kasih sama Itachi sono…

N: Yah, berterima kasih sudah MEMBAKAR rambutku yang berharga itu! _(kesel)_

I: He?! Tapi kan sudah kuperbaiki!!!!!

N: Kaya cewe gini?!

I: salah sendiri mirip cewek!

N: COWOK TAU!

I: CEWEK!

N: COWOK!!!

I: CEWEK!!!!

N: COWOK!!!

I: CEWEK!!!!

N: …

I: …

Y: Waduh…

N: _BYAKUGAN!!!_

I: _SHARINGAN_!!!!

Y: EEEH?!!!!

Yah… akhirnya Neji n' Itachi gebuk-gebukkan… Yuuichi seh… nonton ajah…

Y: _Ja Mata_!!!!!

REVIEW PLEEZZ!!!!!! XD


End file.
